A Plea from a Friend
is episode 133 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis A huge explosion comes from Naruto. Sasuke is dumbstruck and wonders what caused this sudden display of power. He also wonders about the red chakra that healed all of Naruto's wounds coming from Naruto before. Sasuke then asks what Naruto is and Naruto says he that is Sasuke's friend and he will not let him go to Orochimaru. Naruto also says that he would break Sasuke's arms and legs to stop him from going. Naruto then punches the air and water goes flying towards Sasuke knocking him back, and then Naruto charges him. Naruto punches Sasuke with a hard fist then Naruto starts to punch Sasuke sending him up into the air. Sasuke lands on the water but Naruto appears above and zooms through Sasuke sending him shooting like a missile into the water. As a giant hole where Sasuke was standing bubbles up, Naruto starts to howl like the demon fox inside him. Sasuke bursts from the water and slides along the surface of the water then Naruto uses his new-found speed to charge at Sasuke and attack him with a flurry of fists and kicks making Sasuke fall backwards onto the water. Naruto back flips onto a wall and jumps off into the air. Sasuke quickly performs hand signs and uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and a massive ball of fire comes from Sasuke's mouth, but due to Naruto's strength from the fox inside him he is able to force the fireball back at Sasuke with just chakra which makes a massive shockwave of water from the spot where Sasuke and Naruto are. The water continually vibrates and eventually creates a whirlpool of destruction. With Sasuke still on his back, Naruto comes down and lands on Sasuke feet first into Sasuke's stomach sending Sasuke back down into the water. Under the water Naruto swiftly strikes Sasuke twice, and Sasuke is unable to recover for a few seconds when he swims back up to the surface. When Sasuke bursts out of the water Naruto is right in front of him and when Sasuke tries to block the next blow from Naruto, Naruto kicks Sasuke which front-flips him and Naruto then grabs Sasuke's legs and throws him into the rock wall. Sasuke gruesomely slams into the rock wall Naruto grabs Sasuke by his shirt and yells at him, asking him if he has come to senses yet. Sasuke regains consciousness, and immediately yells at Naruto to shut up, telling Naruto that he could not possibly understand what it feels like to lose his whole family, exposing the fact that Naruto did not have siblings or parents in the first place. Sasuke again states that Naruto was alone from the start, telling him he does not understand. He also says that families suffer because of their bonds and that Naruto does not know how it feels to lose them. Sasuke pushes himself and Naruto off the rock edge they were sitting on, and Naruto's smoke bombs fall out of his pouch and explode, setting off a layer of smoke that covers the two as they fall. Both of them hop onto separate logs and get into a fighting stance. As the smoke clears from the bombs Naruto states that it is true that he does not know anything about parents or siblings, but explains during a flashback that he thinks of Iruka as a father, and he wonders if that is what it's like to have one. Another flashback shows a montage of scenes where Naruto and Sasuke are seen training together or joking around, and Naruto is heard telling Sasuke that he considers their friendship to be similar to having a brother. Sasuke asks why Naruto would go so far for him. Naruto says that it was one of the first bonds he had with somebody. Naruto states that he will stop Sasuke no matter what. Sasuke is seen shocked, followed by a flashback of Naruto and Sasuke by the pier, a curious Naruto seen looking on at a lonely Sasuke. Eventually Sasuke realizes that someone is watching him, and turns around, only to see Naruto walking away with a smile on his face. Sasuke eventually smiles back, and returns to what he was doing. Naruto is then seen looking fondly at Sasuke, convinced that Sasuke is on the verge of returning to Konoha. Sasuke takes out his headband and puts it around his forehead and says that it is too late for him to go back. Sasuke breaks the log he is standing on he stands on the water and grabs a piece of wood and throws it at Naruto's log. The piece of wood sticks in the middle of Naruto's log which quickly breaks into pieces, and Naruto adopts a fighting stance ready to continue the battle. A third tomoe appears in Sasuke's Sharingan, gaining the full power of the Sharingan, and he calls for Naruto to come, that he will break the bonds of their friendship. Naruto comments on why Sasuke even bothered to wear his forehead protector, and Sasuke explains that because Naruto knows the pain of being alone, he considers him an equal. Sasuke says that Naruto won't even be able to put a scratch on his forehead and that will never change. Naruto says that whatever he says won't change Sasuke's mind then Naruto charges at Sasuke with incredible speed but, harnessing the full power of the Sharingan, he is able to overthrow Naruto's attack, and Sasuke sees Naruto's every move now because of his new Sharingan and blocks Naruto's punch, flipping him over his head, and Naruto lands and does a spinning kick to Sasuke's head, but Sasuke avoids the kick. Naruto tries to deliver a few strikes but Sasuke delivers his own fist to Naruto's jaw causing Naruto to roll over and try a strike again, but Sasuke jumps onto the rock wall and gets into a fighting stance again. Naruto comments that Sasuke's moves are much different from before. Naruto follows Sasuke up and they charge at each other with their fists. Sasuke, with the advantage of his full Sharingan, is able to predict Naruto's movements, and he says to himself that he can conserve chakra this way, rather than suffering the massive chakra drainage during the Curse Seal Activation. Naruto strikes his fist too early, and as Sasuke sidesteps out of the way he delivers a shocking blow to Naruto's face, knocking him into the water. We then see Kakashi running to catch up to Sasuke and Naruto. The scene switches to Sasuke standing on the water again, he then puts his hands together Naruto bursts out of the water into the air with four shadow clones which Sasuke destroys. Then, a succession of shadow clones are seen coming down from the air and Sasuke sees their movements, carefully dodging and eliminating every single one. Sasuke stands on the water, waiting for shadow clones to come, until he is convinced that he has defeated all of them. Sasuke relaxes, but Naruto grabs Sasuke's legs from under the water and uses a chain of shadow clones to throw Sasuke into a rock wall again. Sasuke gains consciousness, and sees Naruto at the edge. Sasuke, in an act of panic, uses Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu to destroy all of the shadow clones. As all of the shadow clones drop into the water the fox inside Naruto opens his eye. Sasuke looks at the real Naruto who appears unconscious but raises his head in disbelief that Sasuke would go this far to kill him. Sasuke then declares "It's too late now, Naruto" then grabs Naruto and pile drives him into the ground below. Naruto's body is sticking out of the ground in an awkward position, and eventually he tips over into the water and floats there. Inside Naruto, the demon fox says that he is too weak. The fox starts to laugh and says that Naruto should be thankful to him. He also says that had he not been sealed by the Fourth Hokage, Naruto would be dead by now. Naruto lies in the water on his back and red chakra starts to cover his body. Sasuke eventually steps out of the ditch and drops to the water below, a look of terror on his face as he witnesses the red chakra pouring out of Naruto. Naruto, assisted by the demon fox chakra, slowly gets up and punches Sasuke right in the face, sending him spinning into the water. Naruto at this point seems to regain his consciousness, as he glares menacingly at Sasuke as he is on the water, holding his face. Naruto grows a tail made of chakra and moves like a fox, attacking Sasuke, making him get up on to a log. Sasuke says that he can still follow Naruto's movements like before but his chakra seems to have a mind of its own. Sasuke starts to shoot balls of flame at Naruto but Naruto avoids them. Then Sasuke uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, but the red chakra protects him, and Sasuke tries to keep his distance. But then, Naruto raises his hand and throws it down towards Sasuke to which a red chakra hand rushes towards Sasuke and he attempts to dodge it. Sasuke lands in the water and a huge red hand grabs Sasuke slamming him into the rock wall. Sasuke is forced to use his cursed seal but the hand still grabs Sasuke and Naruto punches Sasuke in the face, causing him to go back into the wall. Sasuke laughs and says that Naruto has given him no choice he is going to use the second level of his curse seal. As the curse seals attach together Sasuke's hair grows longer and his nails extend and his skin becomes a dark purple color and a huge black star mark appears above Sasuke's nose. Sasuke says that he is more special than Naruto. Notes * This particular episode is noted for its use of a more fluid, less exact animation style than most of the episodes in the original series. This is a trademark of animator Norio Matsumoto, who also did key animation for episodes 30, 48, 71, and Naruto Shippūden episodes 85 and 123.